


Just an Ordinary College AU

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fun, Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, Good Omens comics, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Professor AU, little comics, they are husbands but no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Just an ordinary college AU where ineffable husbands are proffesors at uni and husbands too but no one knows about it. This is a gift for Even-Gayer-In-Slomo (hopefully according to the assignment;-) for Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019. Little comics.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Just an Ordinary College AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Even-Gayer-In-Slomo (EvenGayerInSlomo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenGayerInSlomo/gifts).



Bonus: my sketches for Crowley and Aziraphale for this little comics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, Even-Gayer-In-Slomo, hope you'll like it a little. I posted it also on tumblr: https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/189429927364/this-is-my-gift-for-even-gayer-in-slomo-from


End file.
